Love Song
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. I'm just playing.

**Love Song**

_Head underwater_

_And you tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets hard even I know that_

_Made room for me but its too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in you hands._

She lay nestled into the pillow, his smell surrounding her like a bubble. He wasn't lying next to her; she'd known the moment he left the bed, even in sleep. He has slipped away from her into his basement, to work on the boat or drink, or both. She knew that he wouldn't come back to bed either, not until dawn was breaking. Then he would slip back behind her, to pretend to wake with her as though he'd never left. He never said a word about his nightly exercises, and neither did she.

When they had first started seeing each other, things were tentative and easy for them. They slept together and went about their usual business during work hours. Then something changed. Slowly they stopped just having sex and began making love. Some of her clothes started staying in his closet, her toothbrush in his bathroom. She stopped caring when he would drink from her cups or bottles, or eat off her plate. She even found it endearing. That's when she knew that she was in love.

Loving him was difficult though. It was like trying to breathe under water. He made room for her in his life, but barely. She knew she loved him, but it would take more than love to keep them together. She wanted to be happy as well, and in their current state she wasn't happy at all.

She felt him slide into bed next to her, and wrap himself around her, like spoons. She turned to face him, looking over his tanned face and silver hair, a small smirk playing over his lips. He was beautiful. She loved him so much her heart ached, but he made it so hard on her. She traced his features with delicate fingertips, caressing the lines and ridges that made up his features. She was trying to fit into his life, instead of them making a life together. It took its toll on her.

Later that day she sat outside on his back porch enjoying the warm Saturday sun, with her sketchpad and notebook. He came up behind her, peering over her shoulder at the blank page before her.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked casually.

"Thinking about writing." She answered.

"Writing what?"

"A song maybe."

"Write a love song, Katie." She glanced at him briefly, with a smile. In her head she knew she would never be able to write him a love song, just because he asked, or needed one. She would only be able to when they could make a life together.

As she sat she thought about how hard love was to hold onto. Hadn't she left med before, for lesser things? Hadn't she learned the hard way that men always say what she wanted to hear until they got what they wanted? Without realizing it, she began to write.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you tell me its make or break in this_

_If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_Cause I believe there's a way you can love me_

_Because I say I wont write you a love song_

_Cause you asked for it_

_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you tell me its make or break in this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song?_

_Cause you asked for it_

_Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you tell me its make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that_

_There's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today._

She looked down at the pages, covered with her neat script. She left the notebook on the table, opened to the page. She changed into her running clothes and yelled down to the basement, where he was once more working on the boat, that she was going out for a run.

He heard her yell and the door close behind her. He wandered up to look around. He knew she loved him. He loved her too, but it was so hard to let go of the past and the memories for her. He knew she needed to do more than make room for her, a little space in his world; he needed to incorporate her completely.

He checked his room and found all of her things still in their places and sighed in relief. She hadn't left him, but had gone out for a run as she said. He had worried for a moment that she would be like all his ex-wives, but knew deep down that she wouldn't leave without saying something. He walked back toward the basement, and as he passed the kitchen he spotted the notebook. Curiosity got the better of him, and as he read the words, he sat heavily in the chair. They were a slap to the face.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there staring, before she returned from her run. She got a glass of water and turned to lean against the sink and study him. She took in his dazed face and the notebook, and connected the dots. But hadn't she, in the darkest part of her heart, wanted him to read her words, so he would know what she felt.

"Jethro…" She started, but he interrupted her.

"Is this how you feel about me? About us?"

"That's what came out, but you need to know that I love you more than life itself."

"Then why?"

"Because I need to be more than your lover and a co-worker. I don't want to just be a part of your life; I want to be you life. I am head over heels in love with you, but that doesn't mean anything if you cant love me the same way."

"But I do love you like that, Katie, I just don't know how else to show it."

"Then we aren't going to go anywhere. I do love you, Jethro, but I cant live like this. I'll see you on Monday."

As she started to walk past him, he did the one thing he'd never done with any of his ex-wives, he stopped her, with a hand on her arm. He stood and pulled her into his embrace, holding her close.

"I love you, Katie. Please don't leave me. I cant live without you." He whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around him, returning the embrace.

"I cant live without you either." Tears made silent tracks down her cheeks.

"Whatever makes you happy, I'll do. Move in with me, please." She just stared at him. It was so uncharacteristic of his attitude, but she saw the genuine fear in his eyes and saw that he was ready to be completely with her.


End file.
